Alone for the Christmas Break
by silverwolv20
Summary: Harry is alone during the christmas break. No Ron. No Hermione. Just Cho. What happens? Find out. R&R PLSSSS!!!! ::drum roll:: CHAPTER 6 IS ALREADY UP!!! For all you guys! Please R&R... i fixed the previous chapters, too!
1. aLL aLoNe

Title: Alone for the Christmas break  
  
Author: silverwolv20  
  
Rating: PG-13 with a um-um-. Just read it ::sniggers::  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry/Cho fic so please be NICE!! Thank you! For the purpose of UNDERSTANDING this chapter, all phrases, paragraphs, sentences, and words in between 2 // is considered as Harry's POV (i.e. //this story is so good//) PLEASE REVIEW  
  
*~*~  
  
A day before their Christmas Break, during breakfast, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were having a short conversation. They were talking about what they would do for the break.  
  
"So guys, what do you want to do for the long break?" asked Harry as he brought out a pack of cards, "Exploding Snap?"  
  
"Oh, didn't I tell you, Harry? I won't be able to stay for the break because um-um-my grandmother's visiting us. I'd bring you along but grandma gets squeamish when others are around her," said Ron.  
  
"What??? You and your whole family?"  
  
"Yup, sorry, but some one will stay. I'm sure of it!" exclaimed Ron, trying to cheer Harry up.  
  
//yeah! Sure, someone will be here! But who? Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle? Why did he have to do this? Leave me all alone? Well, now that you think about it, it might be ok! I mean Hermione will still be here, right?//  
  
"You're right Ron! Someone is bound to stay," said Harry, looking more cheerful than a while ago until Hermione approached them.  
  
"Hey guys, I won't be able to stay for the Christmas break," said Hermione, sounding exasperated, "now I won't be able to do advance reading in the library!"  
  
"What?!? Why?" asked Harry, getting frustrated.  
  
"Well, the friend of my dad's fellow dentist is having a wake and we were invited. I'm really, really sorry Harry. But you'll still have fun! I'll be back after Christmas!" said Hermione, trying to cheer Harry up.  
  
"Yeah! Me too. I'll be back after Christmas!" said Ron, helping Hermione even though nothing seems to work. Then they saw Harry slowly grinning.  
  
"Guys, I'll be back!" exclaimed Harry as he ran towards the Great Hall Entrance.  
  
Harry began to shuffle the pages of the list where McGonagall wrote the names of the students that were going to stay. He scanned the Gryffindor page very carefully but to his luck, there was none. He looked over and over again, just to be sure but no one was really staying. He then scanned the Slytherin's and he was delighted to see that there was no one staying. He looked in the Hufflepuff page and saw two names, of people he didn't know. Harry was losing hope to find some one who was staying.  
  
//Maybe I should go back to the Dursley's? I mean, no one might be staying here! I probably will.//  
  
Harry looked in the Ravenclaw page and saw three names listed, a first year boy, the prefect, Penelope Clearwater, and to his astonishment, Cho Chang. Harry ran back to see Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, who's staying?" asked Ron curiously.  
  
"Cho Chang," Harry said, as he caught a glimpse of Ron, winking at him.  
  
"There, someone's with you! Aren't you glad?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh, he's glad alright!" said Ron, " Better pack our stuff!"  
  
The next day came surprisingly fast for Harry. He noticed no one was in the common room so he got up and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He reached the Great Hall, only to find Hermione in the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Morning, Harry!" greeted Hermione.  
  
"Morning," he replied gloomily.  
  
"Come, on Hermione! We're going to be left by the train!" exclaimed Ron as he busted in the Entrance.  
  
"Walk us, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Sure," he said as they all went out.  
  
"Bye Harry! We'll be back after Christmas," said Hermione as she rode the train.  
  
"Ya! Bye Harry! Have a nice weekend. We'll send you sweets and letters and candy and stuff! Bye!" said Ron  
  
"Yeah, Bye! Merry Christmas! And have a safe trip" said Harry dully as the train left. He went back inside the Great Hall thinking of something to do when Harry saw Cho Chang reading a book. Then Harry hurried to her and said. . .  
  
*~*~  
  
A/n: There! I've changed it! Hope you're Happy! I want to please my reviewers always! Please review! I am begging! Thank you! 


	2. SoMeOnE tO TaLk To

Title: alone for the Christmas Break  
  
Author: silverwolv20  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry or anyone else that is in the Harry Potter Book. I own minor characters ONLY.  
  
A/n: PLS.REVIEW. Back from where we left of: Ron and Hermione do not  
  
stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Harry is alone. So is Cho. Harry approaches Cho. What happens next? R&R PLS.!!!!!!  
  
Note:Oh, yeah Everything that is after *~*~ is something currently happening,  
  
*~*~  
  
"Um! Hi!" said Harry said trying to sound as calmly as possible.  
  
"Can I sit down?"  
  
"Ya, sure Harry" said Cho as she began to read again.  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
She still remembers me. Yes. At least she is here and Draco is not.  
  
Wonder if she would like to go to the lake with me. Somewhere quiet.  
  
Somewhere we can talk. Somewhere quiet and peaceful.  
  
*~*~  
  
Harry sat down beside Cho and asked "So,What you reading?"  
  
"Just 'Madam Snoitome's Love Potions, Spells, and Enchantments',"  
  
said Cho as she went back to the book.  
  
"So, why are you here for the break? I don't usually see you here during the  
  
Christmas break," asked Harry.  
  
"Well, my parents can't pick me up from the station because our car is in the  
  
auto shop and my dad has to work over night this season. So, I'm stuck here," replied Cho.  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
That's why she's here. Now, what can we talk about? I can't talk about my  
  
best friends, it might bore her. I can't tell jokes, what if she doesn't laugh. Oh, this is so hard. If Hermione were here she could really do a lot of help.  
  
Now what? I know! We can talk about Quidditch! At least it's something we both like.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Um, so, do you have a new broom for Quidditch?" asked Harry as he tried not to stutter to much.  
  
"Well, my Dad wanted to buy me a Nimbus-2000 but I said 'No thanks dad. I can still use my old broom' so he bought me a whole encyclopedia of magic spells," said Cho. Then she shut the book and looked at Harry.  
  
"You want to go outside, by the lake? We can talk there, alone," asked Cho as she got up from her chair. "So, you comin'?"  
  
"Um, Y-ya!" said Harry as he got up from the chair and went to the lake.  
  
***Harry's POV***  
  
What did she mean by 'we can talk there alone'? Did she have a crush on me too but was too afraid to tell me? What if Cho was really Voldemort in disguise?  
  
No, that couldn't happen. But what did she mean? Is she going to tell me she loves me? No, that couldn't happen either. But what if?Oh! I guess I'll find out when we get there.  
  
*~*~  
  
The lake came to their view. They both sat down in the grass, in front of the lake. Cho looked into Harry's emerald-green eyes and began to say "Harry, . . . . . . . . ."  
  
*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry had to cut it off again. Suffer and wait for the next chapter (joke only). I thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. Like i said 'It's my first Harry/Cho fic. So be nice! I would like to thank my previous reviewers. Thank you so much!: ) :P :D 


	3. InTeRupTeD OnCe MoRe

A/N: Chapter 3. This is my favorite Chapter. And probably the 2nd chapter with the most romance and Mush. So please read. And review  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said before for the enth time I do not own harry potter characters. Repeat after me I-DO-NOT-OWN-HARRY-POTTER-CHARACTERS. Good. Please don't sue me!!!  
  
Note: All paragraphs after *~*~ are things that are currently happening.  
  
Summary from the last chapter: Cho and Harry go out. They sit In front of the cold frozen lake (Christmas-snow). Cho says to Harry.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Well Harry, I have always been." said Cho as her face turns as red as a radiant ruby under the pale heavens of the freezing snow.  
  
"You have always been what?" asked Harry  
  
"Well-I-I-um-I-have-um,"  
  
"Come on! Tell me! Hey, why are you turning red?" asked Harry even more eagerly.  
  
"Well I-um-I have always been--" Cho was at the point in telling Harry about how her heart really feels about him when a voice called out to them.  
  
"Harry! Cho! Get inside, wont you! It's freezing cold out here," Dumbledore bellowed out to them.  
  
Harry and Cho exchange bewildered looks.  
  
"Shall we go in?" Harry asked Cho. Then Cho nodded her head, stood up and went to the castle.  
  
***In the Castle***  
  
"Bye Harry! I need to go now. It was nice talking to you," said Cho quickly as she ran towards the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Wait! You didn't tell me what you were supposed to yet," yelled Harry but it was too late. Cho had already vanished from Harry's sight.  
  
***Cho's POV*** (ravenclaw common room)  
  
How could I have been SOOO stupid. Why did I have to let that out? Good thing Professor Dumbledore called us or I might have told him the truth. What if I said it? Oh I'm so stupid! Why did I ever feel that way for Harry when Cedric died? Why? Why?  
  
***Harry's POV*** (library)  
  
What did she want to tell me? How could I be sooo stupid! Why didn't I just tell her how I really felt? I am so pathetic! Oh! How I would want to punch myself right about now. How could I have let that BIG chance slip away just like that? What if she never talks to me again. I am so stupid. What am I going to do now? I think I just scared the only person I know here.  
  
***Cho's POV***(common room shower)  
  
What if Harry never wants to speak to me again? Why did this ever have to happen? Why? Why? Why? Why did I have to love him? Why Him? There are a lot of students in Hogwarts. Why 'The Famous Harry Potter?' Why?  
  
***Harry's POV***(still in the library)  
  
What if she never wants to speak to me again? I'd love to see her right now but what if she's mad? Why did Ron and Hermione have to leave me? Why? Why did I ever lay my eyes on her? She was already taken by Cedric. And she is older than me. Why? Why me? Why her?  
  
***Cho's POV*** (lying on the bed)  
  
I've made up my mind. I'm going to tell Harry how I feel for him. Now. But what if he doesn't like me? What if he likes Ms. Hermione Granger better? What if he hates me now? I'll just stay here...No! I must tell him. I should tell him. I will tell him.  
  
***Harry's POV*** (in the Great Hall)  
Why isn't she here yet? It's already lunch time! Perhaps she's mad at me! But why is she mad at me? What did I do? She asked me to go with her and now she's mad! What did I do? I'm sure I never hurt her feelings. I would never do that. But why?  
  
*~*~(in the great hall)  
  
There were hardly any people that stayed. There's Harry, Cho, Dumbledore, McGonnagal, Hagrid, Filch, Penelope Clearwater, the other Ravenclaw and two other Hufflepuffs. They all only shared one table as because of their number.  
  
At precisely 12:30 Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers went in the great hall to eat. Then, to Harry's surprise, Cho came running to the table and sat down.  
"Sorry I'm late professors. I had to fix my things," said Cho as she gasped for breath.  
  
"That is quite fine Ms.Chang. Now let us eat," said Dumbledore.  
  
After eating, Cho went up to Harry. She didn't say anything to him but she handed him a small piece of parchment. Harry opened it. It was a small note which said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I can't talk to you here in front of everyone. We need to talk in a private place. We can talk later, At the trophy room, during midnight. I'll see you later.  
  
Cho  
  
"W-Wait! Cho!" howled Harry, but he was too late. Cho was already out of Harry's vision.  
  
***That Night***(trophy room)  
  
"Wonder were Harry is?" Cho asked herself as she looked at his watch. "It's 5 minutes after midnight. Where could he be?"  
  
"Sorry I'm late," said Harry trying to catch his breath.  
  
"It's OK. The important thing is you are here," replied Cho.  
  
"What did you want to talk about Cho?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, I wanted to say that I-I -think your-I think your-I-um ---" and at that precise moment Peeves came through the door.  
  
"What are you kids doing in here all alone? I should call for Filch," said Peeves tauntingly, "I really should"  
  
"Please Peeves! Don't!" cried Cho  
  
"Oh really now! I should."  
  
"Shut up Peeves," shouted Harry. This was of course a bad move.  
  
"FILCH! FILCH! KIDS OUT OF BED! AT THIS HOUR! WAKE UP FILCH!" yelled Peeves "RUUUUNNNNN!" said Cho as she and Harry ran outside the trophy room.  
  
"Which way? Left or right? Asked Harry.  
  
"This way!" shouted Cho. "The Ravenclaw common room is the nearest and safest place for us to hide."  
  
***Back at the trophy room***  
  
"Peeves! Why did you scream? Where are the kids out of bed?" yelled Filch  
  
"They went this way," said Peeves as he pointed to the right. "Or maybe this way," Peeves said again as he pointed to the left.  
  
"Peeves! Where are they?!?!?!" Filch screamed at him.  
  
"They went this way," said Peeves as he crossed his arms, one pointing to the left and the other to the right.  
  
"Never mind! I'll find them myself Peeves. The baron is going to find out about this," said Filch as he went out of the trophy room mumbling to himself.  
  
*~*~  
  
A/N: Look! That was NOT an 'I DID IT ON PURPOSE CUT' I just got lost in words so I can't continue. Don't worry! I'll ask my friends 'Opacare' and 'Loachgael' to help me! Yes they are MY friends. : ) : ) : ) ::smiles:: 


	4. TiMe To TaLk

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and other characters (DUH). Any idiot would know that. I do not own Microsoft Word. Please don't sue, I'm just a kid. And Please let fanfiction.net not ruin my paragraphing. PLEASE!  
  
A/N: Chapter 4. At last! I thank everyone who has taken the opportunity to give me those wonderful reviews. I really love you all, in a friendly way!  
  
Note: All paragraphs after *~*~ are things that are currently happening.  
  
Summary of the last chapter: Harry and Cho meet at the trophy room during midnight to talk. Peeves suddenly appeared and called for Filch.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Come on, this way!" said Cho as she ran to the Ravenclaw common room. But getting to their common room was really tough. They had to turn left then right, climbed the stairs, and pass another one and go down.  
  
"Is Filch following us?" asked Cho as she ran even faster.  
  
"I don't know. I'm too busy running to look," said Harry, trying to keep up with Cho.  
  
"We're almost there Harry!" cried Cho, as she quickly turned right.  
  
"Got it!" approved Harry as he paced faster. Harry quickly turned right to follow Cho, and then he saw Cho, standing in front of a portrait.  
  
"Are we here?" asked Harry as he panted for his breath.  
  
"Uh Huh! At last we're here!" Cho said in excitement as she and Harry approached the portrait.  
  
"Password?" asked the portrait, as it looked surprised to see two of them now outside.  
  
"Scarab wing," said Cho as the portrait swung open and she and Harry went inside.  
  
The Ravenclaw common room was dimly lit, a grate that was at the middle of the room and was the only source of light in it. Sweet, soft, melodic music was echoing in the room. Harry looked for the source of the sound, and there it was, a small angel statue with a harp was on top of the table, enchanted, probably by Professor Flitwick.  
  
It was playing the music that echoed through out the room. Harry looked around, observing every inch of the place. He had never been in any other common room before, except Slytherins. Harry looked at Cho with his emerald green eyes as Cho looked at him deeply. Cho's lips trembled, she opened her mouth but no sound came. Then she got up her courage and said...  
  
"Harry, I-I-always wanted to tell you this but I was really shy and you know..." she said, wondering how she will tell her beloved her true feelings for him. Cho said in a trembling voice as she thought about Harry and how she loved him, "I think you're, you're, you're..."  
  
"Cho, Please, Let me talk. We have been interrupted for a while and now we're all alone. And I wanted to tell you, before anything else, that I think you're pretty and I think I-I- "  
  
" Yes," Cho said hopefully as she turned to Harry, trying to hide her blushing face.  
  
" I-I-think I love you," said Harry as he turned bright pink, "I have been trying to hide it but I realized no one can hide love, it's unavoidable. And now that we are alone I realized now was the time, the perfect time to tell you. To tell you how I really feel deep down. Cho, if you only knew, how I really feel," Harry said as she looked at Cho's face and he thoughtfully said, "Please don't be mad at me."  
  
"Oh! Harry! Why would I be mad! I have been trying to tell you the same thing. I love you, too. But I was too shy to tell you. Ever since Cedric died, I have been attracted to you. You seem to have that special something," she said as she went closer to Harry and gave him a big, tender hug.  
  
"Cho! I love you!" said Harry as he went closer to Cho, gave her a hug, and slowly pressed his lips against hers. Cho felt Harry's soft, lips and Harry, keeping his eyes closed, kissed back affectionately. They both had each other in their arms. Then, Cho broke free from Harry's grip. Harry looked at Cho's face bewilderedly. Cho then gazed at Harry's green eyes and said,  
  
"You better sleep here, I bet Filch is patrolling the area this time," Said Cho as she grinned at Harry.  
  
"OK! If you say so!" exclaimed Harry as he went to Cho and gave her an affectionate kiss, "Where do I sleep?" Harry asked  
  
"You sleep," Cho said as she flicked her wand and a red sleeping bag appeared out of thin air, "here."  
  
"And what about you?" asked Harry  
  
"I sleep," said Cho as she flicked her wand once more and a blue sleeping bag appeared, "here"  
  
"I'm curios," said Harry, "Why don't you, or we, sleep in the dormitory?"  
  
"Because Penelope sleeps in my dormitory and if she sees you, she'll freak out," said Cho in an undertone voice, "And besides, we can talk here. Why don't you change?" and within a flick of a wand Cho was in her pajamas. Harry looked at her in amazement, and with that, he too flicked his wand and he was in pajamas.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before that you liked me?" asked Harry  
  
"Well, I tried to but we were always intermittent (a/n: check that up). And I thought you and Ms. Granger were..." said Cho shyly, looking down on her knees  
  
"Me and Hermione? No way!" said Harry forcefully as he saw Cho blush. Both of them talked for hours, about everything, everything about each other.  
  
"Harry! I love you!" and with those final words Cho went to sleep.  
  
That night, Harry didn't sleep at all. He spent all night thinking about him and Cho and their future. What will happen? Will they be together forever? What would happen to them? Only two days to Christmas, three days before Ron and Hermione come back and only less than two weeks and the rest of the students were going to come back to school. Will everything change? Harry thought about all of this as he lay on the sleeping bag restlessly.  
  
He looked at Cho, who was sleeping soundly, then he looked out the window and he saw the sun rising up slowly. Another day was coming close. Very little time was left until all was back to normal.  
  
Harry approached Cho slowly and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you!" as he slowly went out the Ravenclaw common room and went to his own.  
  
*~*~  
  
A/N: I really hope you liked that. I have been working my ass of every day for that. Good thing no one has given me flames yet (in this story). Well, Chapter five might come soon (I hope). Please. My first Harry/Cho, remember. I might continue if I get about 25-30 reviews. Hehe! So if you want me to continue, give me a review. Tell everyone you know to give me a review if you want me to continue. 


	5. aFtEr ExPrEsSiNg weird title? i think so...

Disclaimer: Like I have said for the past 4 chapters, I do not own the HP characters. Please don't sue  
  
A/N: Thanks to the 4 authors who put me as one of their favorite author's. To know who they are, check my bio! Sorry, this chapter took long. I'm studying and our exams are coming up! Please bear with me.  
  
For the purpose of this chapter read chapter 1-4. Also, all statements, paragraphs, and words in between // is Harry's POV (i.e. //Oh! I am so glad!//)  
  
*~*~  
  
Harry woke up as the bright high hot sun hit his face. He got up and looked at his watch. 12:45 already! He thought as he went towards the bathroom. He washed his face and looked into the mirror. Was it all a dream? Or was it real? Had he told Cho his feelings for her? And had Cho, in reply, said she liked him too? He asked these questions to himself.  
  
He got a towel and dried his face as he stared into his reflection, looking quite confused. He had to know if it really had happened, he had to find Cho. But where could she be? He asked himself as he went out of the Gryffindor common room and headed straight towards the Great Hall.  
  
He reached the Great Hall in majestic amazement. He saw Cho, by the Entrance Hall, talking to Penelope. He wondered what they were talking about. Had Cho told Penelope? Harry thought to himself. Then he saw Cho laugh and Penelope looking really shocked.  
  
// Oh my God, Cho told her! I can't believe her! No, wait, she wouldn't, would she? No! Of course not! It would also ruin her... I think. Damn! Damn me! I knew I shouldn't have done what I did!!! Well, I have to find out. I better ask her//  
  
Harry approached Cho and Penelope very cautiously. Penelope stood up, looked at Harry, and left. Then, Cho stood up and gazed at Harry as she spoke.  
  
"How are you, Harry? Have a good morning?" asked Cho, "or should I say afternoon"  
  
"Funny," said Harry coldly, "I need to ask you something important."  
  
"Okay, what do you want to ask me?"  
  
"Well, about what happened last night, did you tell Penelope?" asked Harry nervously.  
  
"Well, now that you've mentioned it, yes," said Cho looking at Harry's nervous look change into a shocked look, "I'm just kidding, Harry! Why would I tell her?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me asking, but what were you telling Penelope a while ago? And why did she look shocked when you laughed?"  
  
"Well, if you must know everything, I was telling her about Padma, Parvati's twin, yelling at Professor Binns for not giving her a chance to recite. And of course, she was shocked at Padma's reaction. That's it, really. I'd never tell anyone." Explained Cho.  
  
"Oh! Sorry I doubted you," said Harry, embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok. You batter have something to eat. You must be famished. We're all done but I bet the house elves left some food for you." Replied Cho.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway."  
  
"So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Why don't we spend time getting to know each other?" asked Harry.  
  
"You mean like a date?"  
  
"Well, um, yeah, sort of," said Harry, as he blushed into a dark shade of magenta.  
  
"Oh, I'd love to! Let's go!" said Cho as they went out to the Quidditch field, side by side, holding each other's hand.  
  
*~*~  
  
Mean while, at Diagon Alley.  
  
"Hermione, I've found it!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"What, What did you find?" asked Hermione.  
  
"The Chudley Cannons Limited Edition Poster!"  
  
"RON! We're looking for a Christmas present for Harry, not you!" said Hermione angrily.  
  
"Sorry, I'll shut up now," Ron said as he moved the poster a side. Then he saw something that caught his eye, "Hermione, look at this! This is perfect!"  
  
"Well, What is it?" asked Hermione impatiently.  
  
"These," Ron said as he pulled out a pack of cards and showed it to Hermione, "are Tarot Cards. They are for fortune-telling."  
  
"I know! I'm not stupid! You can give him that, I'm buying him something else!" she said as she went over to the bookshelves.  
  
Ron purchased the set of tarot cards for 2 galleons and went to check out the Chudley Cannon's Poster. Hermione, on the other hand, kept checking the shelves for a good useful book for Harry. Hermione searched for almost half an hour until she found it.  
  
"RON! I found it!!! Look at this!" Hermione exclaimed as she held up a blue book with shimmering silver letters engraved on it, "So You Want To Be An Auror'. This is perfect for Harry."  
  
After Hermione purchased the book, they went to Gringgots and waited for Mr. Weasley to pick them up.  
  
"Harry sure is going to be so happy and surprised!" exclaimed Ron as he saw the car with Mr.Weasley inside. They both went in the car and went strait to back to The Burrow.  
  
*~*~  
  
"Look at the time, Harry!" exclaimed Cho, looking at her watch, "Already seven p.m. We have been talking for almost half the day now! I think we should go back to the Great Hall now!"  
  
"Your right, and I'm hungry," said Harry as his stomach rumbled aloud, "I haven't eaten anything since yesterday. Let's go!" So they went to the Great Hall. They reached the Great Hall just in time for supper.  
  
The small, round table they usually ate on was now gone. The normal four long house tables replaced them, so Harry and Cho sat together in the Gryffindor table. After dinner they didn't know what to do next.  
  
"Harry, I guess we should call it a day? You think?" asked Cho.  
  
"Yeah, um- do-you want-to-to-to-sleep in my common room for a change?" asked Harry nervously, full of tense, praying that Cho would say yes.  
  
"Well, we could learn even more about each other there and there is no one else, we'll be alone," Cho said, thinking very carefully, "Okay!"  
  
//Yes! She said Yes!!! I am SOOO happy//  
  
"Come on, Let's go there now!" said Harry as they both went to the Gryffindor common room. The common room was dimly lit because it was only Harry who was there. They went into their four-poster bedroom. He looked at Cho's smiling face.  
  
//Man, she looks so gorgeous! If only I could have enough guts to ask her if she wanted to be my girl friend. But my damn cowardice causes me to fail! Why can't I ask her if I already told her I love her?//  
  
Cho was examining the place, when Harry said, "So, what do we talk about? Your hobbies?"  
  
"I dunno! I think we should take this time to tell each other what we really, deeply, feel and think about each other. Things we really want to tell each other. I'll go first," said Cho as her faced turned red.  
  
"Well, Harry, I was wondering, what's with you and that- Malfoy- person?"  
  
"Well, nothing really," said Harry in reply, "And I want to ask you something really important."  
  
"ok, what is it?" asked Cho.  
  
"Well, would-you-um-like-to-um- be my girlfriend?"  
  
"um-Harry! This is so sudden. I'll have to think about that. Ok?" she said in reply as she saw Harry nod, "Come on let's sleep."  
  
As the darkness spread through Hogwarts, rain began to fall and before they knew it, a storm was before them. They heard loud, crashing thunder and bright lightning bolts illuminated the darkness. Then another loud, banging, deafening thunder was heard and so was a scream from Cho.  
  
Harry woke up very startled from her scream, "You ok? Do you want to sleep beside me? Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you!"  
  
Cho, looking at him suspiciously nodded and lay down beside Harry. Harry felt like he was in heaven, and an angel was beside him. Harry lay awake until the storm was over. He kissed Cho on the cheek, and then he fell fast asleep.  
  
*~*~  
  
The next day, very bright sunlight hit Harry's emerald-green eyes and with that, he awoke with a start. His eyes remained shut but he could feel that Cho was still asleep beside him. He rubbed his eyes slowly and opened it. Then he saw two familiar faces, Ron and Hermione!  
  
They were both staring at Harry, and Harry, not knowing if they knew Cho was beside him, froze. Ron and Hermione had smiles on their faces as they saw a sign that Harry was awake.  
  
"Good morning Harry!" said both in unison, "SURPRISE!!!"  
  
Harry, not knowing whether to be happy, scared, or even mad. All he did was stand still, looking at them both. Then he felt Cho move and before he knew it, Cho was sitting down, in his bed, beside him. He looked at Ron and Hermione's smile turn into a look of horror and terror.  
  
*~*~  
  
A/N: I love cliffhangers! Sorry for the delay! Please leave a review for me to read and thanks for bearing with me. If you think it needs anything, tell me! The next chapter would probably all about Ron and Hermione's reaction. PLEASE REVIEW! I really don't know how many reviews I need to continue, so just keep them coming and I'll see. Constructive criticism is always welcome. 


	6. expressions

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. Please don't sue.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the very long delay. I got the too-lazy-to-write syndrome. Anyway here is Chapter 6.  
  
Note: Statements, paragraphs, and words in between // is Harry's POV (i.e. //Oh! I am so glad!//)  
  
*~*~  
  
Ron and Hermione stood in front of their best friend's bed, shocked and flabbergasted. Cho's face turned bright red and hid her face under the blankets. Harry then arose from the bed trying to think of an explanation regarding the 'incident'.  
  
//What will I tell them? Maybe I should tell them the truth. but they'll probably overreact. Why did they have to see us like this? I should tell them, I mean, they'd understand. I hope//  
  
"I can explain!" Harry exclaimed, quickly moving towards Hermione and Ron.  
  
But Ron and Hermione quickly moved backwards, faces still full of shock, mouths wide open.  
  
"Please, hear me out!" said Harry, lunging forward again.  
  
Ron and Hermione briskly ran out of the common room leaving a very embarrassed Cho and Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry about this, Cho. I'll talk to them. I'm really sorry," said Harry in a soft voice.  
  
"It's okay, Harry," replied Cho, face still very red, "I think I better go now."  
  
Cho quickly arose the bed and walked out of the common room.  
  
//Damn! Look at the mess you got yourself into, Harry. This could NOT get any worse! I better go talk to Ron and Herm, at once.//  
  
Harry went out of the room and started his search. He checked the library, the hospital, the astronomy tower, they weren't there. He checked the Quidditch field, still no luck. Harry then reached the Great Hall and sat down to think.  
  
//Where could Ron and Herm be? I wonder. if I were Ron and Hermione, were would I go? I know. Hagrid's!//  
  
Harry ran as fat as he could to Hargrid's, hoping he would find Ron and Hermione there. Harry reached Hagrid's small, cozy hut and slowly opened the door.  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting inside, apparently with out Hagrid. Harry went in and closed the door behind him as his two best friends looked at him with disbelief. Harry sat down and explained what happened.  
  
".and that's what happened. We never did anything. I swear," stated Harry.  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell us you liked Cho in the first place? We're best friends. Could it be because you don't trust us?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
//I knew it! Why'd Hermione have to go ask quizzical questions like that?//  
  
"Of course I trust you guys. It's just that. you know."  
  
"No, Harry, we don't," answered Ron, "Care to explain?"  
  
"Not really, but you guys have to understand me, I would never lie to you both," Harry answered.  
  
There was a moments pause. Hermione and Ron looked at each other and nodded.  
  
"You're right, Harry. I'm sorry we doubted you," Hermione uttered.  
  
"Me, too, Harry," said Ron, "We should have listened to your story first instead of thinking other things."  
  
"I'm sorry, too. For not telling you the truth about me liking Cho," Harry replied, hugging his two friends, "Let's go back in the castle."  
  
The three of them walked merrily towards the castle, walking across the milky-white snow, covered in growing grass whenever it was spring. No one had spoken since the went out of Hagrid's, they were all just smiling widely, each other by their side. Hermione had broken the silence.  
  
"Know what, Harry?" she asked as she abruptly stopped walking.  
  
"What?" he asked, turning around and facing Hermione. Ron shot her a puzzled look.  
  
"I had an odd feeling you liked Cho, ever since last year," Hermione said, grinning at the two boys in front of her.  
  
//She did? Then why didn't she ask me?//  
  
"So have I," voiced Ron, "Padma, Parvati's twin, told Ginny that you had been staring at Cho way more often than normal."  
  
//Great! So Ron, Hermione, Parvati, Padma, and even Ginny had a thought that I like Cho//  
  
"Oh," replied Harry, who didn't know what to say, "Better get to the castle quickly, it's getting cold here and we don't even have are coats," quickly changing the topic.  
  
The group continued towards the castle. They swung the door open and looked around. Not many people were inside, just the teachers and a handful of students. Harry looked around but saw Cho nowhere.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, do you think I could."  
  
"Sure!" replied Ron, not even letting Harry finish what he was saying.  
  
"We understand. Go on, look for her!" exclaimed Hermione, beaming happily at Harry who was know hurrying out of the Great Hall.  
  
//Where could she be?//  
  
Harry looked around as if looking for a sign that pointed to where Cho was. Then an idea struck him.  
  
//The Ravenclaw common room!//  
  
Harry quickly ran to the Ravenclaw common room, hoping to find Cho there. He turned left, then right, climbing a couple of stairways, and sharply turning right.  
  
"Is this the place?" Harry asked himself, looking in front at a portrait.  
  
"Password?" asked the portrait as she stared at Harry in awe.  
  
"Scarab wing," Harry uttered.  
  
The portrait swung open and Harry stepped in. The portrait door closed behind him.  
  
Nothing much has changed in the dormitory except that there was smoke from the fireplace, which means Cho was just here. Harry looked around for a sign of anyone at all inside the room.  
  
//Where is she?!?//  
  
Harry could not find Cho in the common room so he gave up. Walking towards the portrait he heard a very timid voice calling him.  
  
"Harry!" called the voice. Harry turned around and saw Cho, standing in her robes. Black as ebony hair covering half of her face. Cho walked towards Harry, who was just standing there, staring at her.  
  
'You look gorgeous' was what Harry wanted to say but instead "Hi!" was the one that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Harry, I'm so-"  
  
"No, Cho! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I had to let Ron and Hermione see us like that. I know it must be embarrassing for you, I mean, it was for me too. But I told them what really happened, don't worry, they understand, they are my friends and I would like to tell you that we can trust them" Harry manage to let out.  
  
Cho smiled at him widely. Harry smiled back.  
  
"Actually," Cho replied, "I was going to say I'm so glad that you're here but I guess you had said your point."  
  
Both of them chuckled aloud and walked together merrily towards the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~  
  
A/N: Here you go, my wonderful viewers(readers). Just what you asked for, Chapter 6. I hope this makes you happy and I also hope this was long enough so keep the reviews coming!  
  
~silverwolv20 


End file.
